Orion Marx Rookie Attorney at Law
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Hey, what's up my friends of fanfiction! I'm back once again with a new story arc. It's an OC in the Phoenix Wright; the Ace Attorney universe and his first major case/case's! NOTE: This story has flashbacks. When a chapter has ( ) before it E.G; [Chapter ?] It will be a flashback! I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything but the OC and the cases I may make.
1. Chapter 1

**Orion Marx; Rookie Attorney at Law**

Hey, what's up my friends of fanfiction! I'm back once again with a new story arc. It's an OC in the Phoenix Wright; the Ace Attorney universe and his first major case/case's!

NOTE: This story has flashbacks. When a chapter has **(~)** before it E.G;

[Chapter ?] It will be a flashback! I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything but the OC and the cases I may make.

Chapter 1: Set Up for Murder!

=Location... Museum of History, Time... 12:00 PM=

A lone whistle is heard throughout the halls of the Museum, a lone light shines upon each exhibit as heavy footsteps follow; a blond haired teenager appears from behind a hallway dressed in a Night Guard uniform. In one hand holds the light source: A torch, in the other hand the teenager holds a baton.

"God, I can not believe I have the night shift again! Great going Tony.." The teenager called Tony says with a shake of his head; his torch passes each exhibit in the museum.. Even the Mastodon.

A lone thud is heard throughout the dark hallways of the museum.

"Who's there?" Tony asks, raising the baton above his head; with a slow shake of his head Tony shines the torch down the dark hallway, a lone black cat darts out from behind a display case.

"Hey Kitty, how'd you..." Tony starts to ask only to be cut off with a club to the back of his head; for standing behind Tony was a man dressed in a cloak.

"Hehehe! Two Birds, one stone! Or in this case a bone." the man says, dropping the bloody tusk of the Mastodon; the tusk rolls towards a stop at the feet of a woman; that has a hole where her heart should be.

=Fade to Black=

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2 (1 of 2)

**Orion Marx; Rookie Attorney at Law**

Hey, what's up my friends of fanfiction! I'm back once again with a new story arc. It's an OC in the Phoenix Wright; the Ace Attorney universe and his first major case/case's!

NOTE: This story has flashbacks. When a chapter has **(~)** before it E.G;

[Chapter ~?] It will be a flashback! I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything but the OC and the cases I may make.

Chapter 2: DAY 1; The Pompous Prosecutor (1 of 2)

 **=Location... Defence Lobby #5; Time... 9:43 AM=**

'Breath Orion! Breath. This is just like last time.. just without help.. god I'm stressing myself out! I'll be fine!' A man says to himself as he gazes into his reflection in the mirror; his missmatched eyes shine from under his blond hair. His mouth pressed into a forced grin as below it stubble of a former beard still remain; his suit pressed and cleaned glows softly under the lights of the Lobby.

"Orion?" a male voice asks; a man dressed in a guard uniform appears in Orion's vision, upon the man's head rests a bandage wrapped carelessly.

"Oh Tony! Did I scare you?" Orion asks watching Tony break out in a grin.

"Hell no! I know you will get me off the hook." Tony says with a laugh.

'This is Tony Ebbit, a night guard for the Local Museum and my client for this case.. Tony trust me.. so I have to make sure I get him the Not Guilty verdict.' Orion thinks to himself.

"Mr Marx and Mr Ebbit! The court is now ready for you!" a nameless guard says opening the doors.

 **=Location... Court Room #5; Time... 10:00 AM=**

"Court is now in session!" A nameless guard says/shouts watching the people of the courtroom rise.

"Be seated for the Mastadon Murder Case!" The nameless guard adds watching the judge of the case approch his bench.

"Is the Defence ready?" the Judge asks.

"I'm r-ready your Honor." Orion says pulling at the coller of his suit.

"Very well is the... Bailiff where is the Prosecutor?" the Judge asks looking to the empty bench on his right.

"He's late your Honor." The nameless guard now know as the bailiff says with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

"Well if he is not here in the next hour this case will be given to the Defence!" the Judge says with a shake of his head.

'God.. I feel like a rookie still, still under the watchfull eye of the Judge.' Orion thinks to himself pulling at his coller of his suit again.

"Your Honor I am here!" a male voice shouts through out the courtroom.

"Oh it's you." the Judge says with a slow blink.

'Oh god it's...' Orion starts to say only to be cut off with an " **OBJECTION!** "

"Hello again Rookie." The brightly dressed male says with a chuckle, the man's fake hair sits upon the pompous Prosecutor's head; upon his face sit a pair of the most gaudy glasses you have ever seen.

"Hello again Norman!" Orion says running his fingers through his blond hair.

'This is Norman Tast, he's the most pompous Prosecutor in the business. He's known for his horid taste in clothing and his wig that sits upon his head and if I'm facing him again.. this is going to be a challenge.' Orion thinks to himself.

"Well lets get this started boo. Because I'm game!" Norman says posing as a model.. a model with bad taste.

'Oh god... not this again!' Orion thinks to himself.

'Forget about him Orion. Get Tony out of this and then you can throw up afterwards.' Orion adds slamming his hands down on the Defence desk as a sign to say 'I'm Ready!'

-T.B.C-


	3. Chapter 2 (2 of 2)

**Orion Marx; Rookie Attorney at Law**

Hey, what's up my friends of fanfiction! I'm back once again with a new story arc. It's an OC in the Phoenix Wright; the Ace Attorney universe and his first major case/case's!

NOTE: This story has flashbacks. When a chapter has **(~)** before it E.G;

[Chapter ~?] It will be a flashback! I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything but the OC and the cases I may make.

Chapter 2: DAY 1; The Pompous Prosecutor (2 of 2)

 **=Location... Court Room #5; Time... 10:34 AM=**

"Court is now in session!" The judge says banging his gavel twice upon his desk.

"This Case is very strange, I have never in all my life seen a murder case quite like this. A security guard, a woman's body and a bone. This will make anyone dizzy." The Judge adds with a shake of his head.

'Looks like the Judge can't even understand it, maybe I have an easy win.. but knowing Norman Tast he'll have something up his sleeve.' Orion thinks to himself resting his hands on the desk.

"Bring in Mr Ebbit." The Judge says.

...

"Good Morning Mr Ebbit, you understand why you are here?" The Judge asks.

"Of course, I'm here to testify on my innocence." Tony says with a smile.

"OBJECTION" Norman shouts slamming his hands on the desk.

"Whoa. What did I do?" Tony asks with sweat appearing on his forehead.

"You are here to not prove your innocence, you are here to prove your guilt!" Norman says.

"This case is all Pompous circumstance. We know Mr Ebbit killed the victim and I have the proof!" Norman adds with a wink and a flip of his wig/hair.

"But I..." Tony starts to say only to be cut off with a bang of the judges gavel.

"Mr Tast! You will refrain from calling anyone guilty." The judge says with a shake of his head.

'Judge: 1, Pompous Prosecutor: 0' Orion thinks to himself.

"Mr Ebbit can you tell the court what you saw?" The judge asks.

"Sure. I'll give 110% of the truth." Tony says with a grin.

 _ **-Witness testimony; Tony Ebbit-**_

 _ **"It was 12:00 PM, I was working the night shift again when I happened upon the crime scene. I did not see any dead body of anyone else in the room; all I saw was a black cat appearing from behind an** **exhibit, hell before I could ask why it was there I was knocked out cold."**_

 _ **-Testimony End-**_

"Very well, Mr Tast you may question the Witness." The judge says.

 **-Mr Norman Tast's Question's-**

 **"Mr Ebbit, you are the night guard correct?"**

"Yes." Tony says.

 **"It says here on your personnel file that you had one year left on your contract."**

"Oh?" Tony says/asks confused as he did not know that.

 **"Your boss, the person in question this case is about; was about to fire you before the year was up, as a way to save money."**

"That..." Tony says with a growl.

 **"It also says, you have a temper and a slight aliment."**

"T-that's private." Tony says rubbing the back of his head.

 **"Mr Ebbit.. Are you not deaf in one ear?"**

 **-Question's End-  
**

"You... Why did you... Yes! Yes I am deaf in one ear." Tony says with a sigh.

...

"WHAT!" Orion shouts slamming his hands on the desk.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Orion adds asking.

"Proves that Mr Ebbit knew for a fact that no one was there.. not even that 'Black Cat' he saw!" Noman says with an evil grin.

...

...

"WHAT!" Orion shouts again.

"Order in the court." The judge says banging his gavel twice upon his desk.

"Mr Ebbit you must understand our confusion. You are 18 correct?" The judge adds asking Tony about his age.

"Yeah, but my deafness in one ear is because of a birth defect." Tony says.

'Tony why did you not tell the court that your deaf in one ear... that could have saved us time!' Orion thinks to himself with a drop of sweat upon his forehead.

"You see, it proves that Tony could have not heard or saw that 'cat' it also proves that Mr Ebbit is a murderer." Norman says with a chuckle.

"Mr Tast I warned you, next time you speak out of turn again this case will be found in favor of Orion." The judge says.

"Very well. May I call a witness?" Norman asks with a wink.

"There was a witness?" The Judge and Orion ask at the same time.

"Of course. You! Bring him in." Norman says/shouts at a guard.

...

...

...

A old man around 45 years of age, dressed all in white stands in the witness stand running his fingers over his mustache. In both of his hands rests a cane that is firmly planted on the ground.

"Well I have never seen a man quite like yourself." the Judge says with a cough.

"I am a figure." The man says pulling out a mirror from his pockets to look at himself and his white hair and mustache.

'Another pompous figure to deal with.' Orion thinks to himself running his fingers through his hair.

"Can you tell us your name and what you saw?" the Judge asks with a nod.

"Sure; My name is Sol 'Sunny' Shine and I am the new owner of the Museum!" Sunny says with a grin.

 _ **-Witness testimony; Sol 'Sunny' Shine-  
**_

 _ **"What I saw that night would shock anyone, it was around 12:00 when I came upon the scene; I saw Mr Ebbit holding a bloody tusk of a mastodon in his right hand. Below him lay the former owner Miss Elie Fossle, she was dead from a puncture wound through her heart. Then Mr Ebbit did something that confused me, he stuck himself on the back of his head with the tusk. Maybe out of guilt who knows."**_

 _ **-Witness Testimony End-**_

"So you managed to make out Mr Ebbit in the dark?" the Judge asks.

"Yes, he had a torch in his left hand; It shone up onto his face from a reflected surface. I did not see what was making the light reflect though." Sunny says running his fingers over his mustache.

'I better make a note of this!' Orion thinks to himself marking down on paper;

 **=EVIDENCE=**

 _ **Mastodon Tusk (Murder Weapon; used to kill the victim and knock out Mr Ebbit)  
**_

 _ **Elie Fossle's autopsy report; Female, age 42, killed with**_ _ ** _ **Mastodon**_ tusk (Pierced through heart)**_

 **=EVIDENCE END=  
**

"Well as you can see my pretty boy, your friend over there is guilty!" Norman says with a wink and a bow.

'Kill me now!' Orion thinks to himself.

"OK, Mr Marx time to do what you do best!" the Judge says with a slight chuckle.

'Yeah time to cross-examine this so called witness.' Orion thinks to himself locking eyes with Norman as to challenge him.

 **=Cross-Examine Begin=**

 **"What I saw that night would shock anyone, it was around 12:00 when I came upon the scene; I saw Mr Ebbit holding a bloody tusk of a mastodon in his right hand. Below him lay the former owner Miss Elie Fossle, she was dead from a puncture wound through her heart. Then Mr Ebbit did something that confused me, he stuck himself on the back of his head with the tusk. Maybe out of guilt who knows."** Sol says once again. **  
**

 **"OBJECTION!"**

"Can I ask you something Sol?" Orion asks with a smirk on his face.

"Sure kid." Sol says with a million dollar grin.

"Did you know that my client Tony is not right handed." Orion says.

...

...

...

"WHAT!" Sol shouts knocking his head off the witness stand.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that." Orion says with a winning grin on his face; only for it to fall when his eyes land on Norman Tast.

'OK what is he smiling about.' Orion thinks to himself as a drop of sweat appears on his forehead.

"You forget Orion." Norman says with a chuckle.

'Forget what?' Orion thinks to himself.

"The witness saw Mr Ebbit from where?" Norman asks.

"From a mirror... NO WAY!" Orion says/shouts slapping himself in the face.

"That's correct Orion, now from the plans of the museum; we can plainly see that mirror directly across from the hallway. You can figure out the rest Orion." Norman says with a bow.

'With one move he crippled me, how did he know?' Orion thinks to himself slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Mr Tast you had the plans for the museum, why did you not tell us?" the Judge asks confused.

"It slipped my mind." Norman says with a grin.

"Please give it here, anymore slip ups and I will have to suspend this case until we have another Prosecutor do I make myself clear?" the Judge says/ask looking down at Norman.

"I do!" Norman says gritting his teeth.

 **=EVIDENCE Updated=**

 _ **Mastodon Tusk (Murder Weapon; used to kill the victim and knock out Mr Ebbit)  
**_

 _ **Elie Fossle's autopsy report; Female, age 42, killed with**_ _ ** _ **Mastodon**_ tusk (Pierced through heart)**_

 _ **Museum Plan's (Added)**  
_

 **=EVIDENCE END=**

"We have proof now, a motive and we have Mr Ebbit at the sight of the scene. What do you have Orion; you have no chance." Norman says.

'He's really annoying me now.' Orion thinks to himself.

"Well Mr Marx do you have anything to add?" the judge asks.

'If I say no now, Tony will be found guilty; but what do I have, I have nothing to prove Tony did not do it.' Orion thinks to himself as he rests his head in his hands.

"Seems like Orion has given up." Norman says with a sickeningly sweet grin on his face.

"Do you agree to what Norman has said Mr Marx?" The judge asks; his gaze resting on Orion's sweaty forehead.

'I can't back down now. I have to find something.. anything." Orion thinks to himself slamming his hands on the desk.

"This court finds Tony Ebbit..." the Judge starts to say only to be cut of with TWO ' **OBJECTION'S!** '

"Mr Marx did you shout Objection just now?" The judge adds; his gavel resting in his hands.

"I did your Honor." Orion says; he pauses for a second to ponder who else shouted Objection, his eyes roam over the court room; his gaze catches a familiar figure standing at the doors. The judge's eyes widen at the sight of the same figure standing at the doors.

"I see we have a surprise guest; ladies and gentlemen of the court, we are witness to the man himself. Phoenix Wright." The judge says with a chuckle as Phoenix stands next to Orion.

"Good to see you again." Orion says; letting out a sigh of relief.

"Nice to see you again Orion; I see you've gotten yourself stuck again. What would you do without me?" Phoenix asks with his trademark grin.

'With my teacher by my side once again; this case is as good as mine.' Orion thinks to himself watching Norman pull at his wig/hair.

"We will take a 5 minute break so we can breath." The judge says banging his gavel twice upon his desk.

-Time skip-

"Thanks so much Phoenix. I was close to throwing in the towel." Orion says sitting down with a sigh; Phoenix watches on looking at the plans of the Museum.

"Don't give up yet, somethings been bugging me about Mr Sol's testimony." Phoenix says.

"I get that feeling also but what." Orion says running his fingers through his hair.

'This is confusing me, and it looks like it might be the end of this case. Unless...' Orion thinks to himself taking the plans out of Phoenix's hands. A note fall out of the plans. It read's; To move: One Mirror; time of move: 11:55 PM

"I've got it." Orion shouts waving the note in Phoenix's face.

"This is interesting. If the mirror was supposed to be moved, why wasn't it?" Phoenix asks.

"The court is now back in session, please return to the bench!" A guard says/shouts.

'This is the proof I need. Don't worry Tony; we have all we need now to clear your name.' Orion thinks to himself placing the note in his pocket.

 **=EVIDENCE Updated=**

 _ **Mastodon Tusk (Murder Weapon; used to kill the victim and knock out Mr Ebbit)  
**_

 _ **Elie Fossle's autopsy report; Female, age 42, killed with**_ _ ** _ **Mastodon**_ tusk (Pierced through heart)**_

 _ **Museum Plan's**  
_

 _ **Note [About the 'move' of the mirror] (Added)**_

 **=EVIDENCE END=**

 _-T.B.C in Chapter 3; The truth found!-_


	4. Chapter 3

**Orion Marx; Rookie Attorney at Law**

Hey, what's up my friends of fanfiction! I'm back once again with a new story arc. It's an OC in the Phoenix Wright; the Ace Attorney universe and his first major case/case's!

NOTE: This story has flashbacks. When a chapter has **(~)** before it E.G;

[Chapter ~?] It will be a flashback! I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything but the OC and the cases I may make.

 **NOW BETAED by: Britta204**

Chapter 3: The truth found

 **=Last time on Orion Marx=**

"Court is now in session!" The judge says banging his gavel twice upon his desk.

...

"Mr Ebbit can you tell the court what you saw?" The judge asks.

"Sure. I'll give 110% of the truth." Tony says with a grin.

...

"We have proof now, a motive and we have Mr Ebbit at the sight of the scene. What do you have Orion; you have no chance." Norman says.

'He's really annoying me now.' Orion thinks to himself.

"Well Mr Marx do you have anything to add?" the judge asks.

...

"This court finds Tony Ebbit..." the Judge starts to say only to be cut of with TWO ' **OBJECTION'S!** '

"Mr Marx did you shout Objection just now?" The judge adds; his gavel resting in his hands.

...

'This is the proof I need. Don't worry Tony; we have all we need now to clear your name.' Orion thinks to himself placing the note in his pocket.

 **=Now on Orion Marx=**

"All rise!" the guard says as the both teams of Orion and Phoenix; and Norman enter the court room.

"I hope that we all enjoyed our break, because this case is mine." Norman says flicking a strand of his hair/wig out of his eye; while looking at Orion and Phoenix.

"Don't hold your breath Norman!" Orion says with a firery determination in his eyes.

"ORDER!" The judge shouts banging his gavel on the desk in front of him; stopping a right in the making between Orion and Norman.

"Now, did anything come to you Mr Marx or will the case go to Mr Tast?" The judge asks; his eyebrow raised.

"I do!" Orion says with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Please tell us what you found." The judge says; waving his hand as to say 'The Stage is yours'

"I have in my hand a piece of paper." Orion says simply.

...

...

...

"Is that it?" The judge asks; earning a sweat drop from Pheonix and Norman, Orion rubs the back of his neck.

"No of course no your honor. It's what is on the piece of paper thats intresting!" Orion says slapping his hands on the desk.

"Well what is it?" The judge asks; watching Orion hand the piece of paper off to a guard who hands it to the judge.

...

...

...

"Oh... I see." The judge says simply.

...

...

...

"What does it say?!" Norman shouts; his wig sittng askew on his head.

"It reads; To move: One Mirror; time of move: 11:55 PM!" The judge reads camly.

...

...

"WAIT!" The judge shouts, the noise knocks Orion for a loop and it causes Norman to knock his head off his desk.

"If this is true then the mirror was not supposed to be there during the time of the murder." The judge adds.

...

...

...

"WAIT!" a voice shouts; the smug figure of Sol Sunny appears on the witness stand once again.

"How'd you get that note!" Sol adds asking; her starts to pull on his collar.

"I found it." Orion says smugly.

...

...

...

"No matter! It does say 'To be moved' meaning it might have not been moved yet." Sol says with a snide tone.

"So it has nothing to do with this case." Sol adds; sweat starts to appear uppon his forehead.

"Mr Sunny, why are you sweating." The judge asks.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Sol shouts, the sweat drips more, and more creating a small puddle on the floor below Sol's feet.

"If that kid was not there..." Sol starts to say only to shut himself up by stuffing his purple hankie into his mouth.

...

...

...

"Mr Sunny... I have you now!" Orion says camly; the shocked Sol looks around; his fau hair whips back and forth on his head, the sweat seems to have loosened it from his head.

"I know you killed Miss Elie Fossle, and this note proves it." Orion says; he rests his hands on his side. _  
_

"You can't prove anything." Sol says; spit flying from his mouth.

"I can, for you see. Only two people saw this note. Since it was on Miss Elie Fossle's person we can prove that she had read it." Orion says.

"How can you prove she had it on her?" Sol asks.

"Blood splatter!" Orion says camly.

"The Note is soaked in blood is it not judge?" Orion adds.

"It is, slightly but there is a slight blood stain on the back of the note." the judge says.

"I can also prove that, you Mr Sol Sunny was not going to be the owner of the museum. Mr Tony Ebbit was." Orion says with a smile.

...

...

...

"SMUG KID, THINKING HE COULD GET MY JOB; MINE! I WORKED MY FINGERS TO THE BONE FOR THAT WOAMAN!" Sol shouts bangging his hands off the witness stand.

"HOW DID HE GTE THE JOB; I DID EVERYTHING FOR HER. I BUILT THE STATUES AND I CLEANED THE BONES. I SHOULD BE THE OWNER!" Sol adds slamming head head off the desk one last time before colapsing to the floor in a stunned state.

...

...

...

"How is Mr Sunny?" The judge asks.

"Sleeping off a sore head." Norman says, his hands gipping the desk tightly.

"He confessed to everything, yes?" The judge asks.

"Yeah.. too easy, this case was." Pheonix says is a deep thought-like state.

"Well... I think Mr Ebbit. I don't really need to say it but I will. Mr Ebbit you are!"

 **"INNOCENT!"** The judge says bringing his gavel down on his desk!

...

...

...

 **Location... Court Room #5 Hallway; Time... 2:34 PM=  
**

"Wow Orion. Thanks so much." Tony says with a tear in his eye.

"No problem Ton." Orion says

'Hell I could not have done it without Phoenix!' Orion thinks to himself.

"Speak of the devil." Orioin whispers under his breath.

"Good job Orion. I saw you bluff your way through the blood stain on the note." Phoenix says; his hand resting under his chin.

"I was not bluffing, the plan's of the museum has a similar blood stain on it." Orion says handing Pheonix the Museum plans.

"So it does, remind you of anything?" Pheonix asks with a grin.

'Yeah the first case I ever stood in... As a Murderer!'

...

...

...

 _ **=Do you want to save?=**_

 _ **...  
**_

 _ **=Saving Complete=**_


	5. First Case (TRAILER)

**Orion Marx; Rookie Attorney at Law**

Hey, what's up my friends of fanfiction! I'm back once again with a new story arc. It's an OC in the Phoenix Wright; the Ace Attorney universe and his first major case/case's!

NOTE: This story has flashbacks. When a chapter has **(~)** before it E.G;

[Chapter ~?] It will be a flashback! I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything but the OC and the cases I may make.

 **NOW BETAED by: Britta204**

First Case (TRAILER)

 **=Will you LOAD this save?=**

* * *

 **=LOADING=**

* * *

 _This is the first case i've ever stood in, I've never thought this is how I meet Phoenix Wright; I never even thought he'd risk his own neck to save me._

 _I'm getting ahead of myself, maybe I should start with why I got here._

 **=TIME: UNKNOWN, PLACE: UNKNOWN=**

"Please... N... Put the gun down please... PLEASE!" a male voice begs; but is silenced by a huge bang, a lone shell falls to the floor. The camera pans up and standing covered in blood is the missmatched eyes of a 16 year old Orion Marx.

* * *

"Please Rise." the judge says.

...

"This case is open and shut!"

...

"Mr Marx I have no choice but to declare you..."

* * *

 **=THIS SAVE IS CORRUPT, SHALL YOU CONTINUE?=**

 **...**

 **=DELETING CORRUPT SAVE; ALLOWING ACCESS TO BACK UP=**


End file.
